Just One Wish
by sodapopwinchester
Summary: All he ever wanted was to live a normal life with out being sick all the time. What if on his 16th birthday is wish can true but at a grave cost. Will his friends even notices that the sick boy might never be coming back to them again.
1. Sick Days

_Author's Note- this is my first Big Time Rush story. I hope you all in joy. any mistakes are my and i apologize in advance_

_I own nothing if i did that would be so cool but sadly i do not :( _

**Just One Wish**

_**Chapter 1 Sick Days**_

Most kids were outside playing in the snow, but not James. He was in the house with his friends. This was the 10th time this month that he was sick. The only thing that made him feel worst was that his friends should be playing in the snow and not be in side with him. No madder how much he said they should go out they did not.

Through out the day the snow was getting worse but so was the poor sick boy. By 12:00 p.m. they all were on there way to the hospital and like always when they got there James was rushed in to the emergency room.

He was 15 when that happened. Just a 15 year old boy who was told that unless a miracle can happen he will die on his 16th birthday. None of us wanted to believe that. As soon as Kendall heard it the first things through is mind were what James never did or will never do. He remember how James said he never played in the snow or went swimming. Then on top of it all they were just picked to go to L.A. to fulfill James dream. So did that mean that now he could not even live to see that dream done.

As soon as Kendal heard this the first thing he was able to say was " Please tell me … why him?"


	2. The questions with no answers

_**Chapter 2: The questions with no answers **_

Kendal, Logan, and Carlos were in the hospital lobby waiting for the ok to see James. They all were in shock. None one had said anything after Kendall statement. All of them were thinking how true it was.

Logan was shocked but it did not surprised him really. He knew James was sick but it still scared him to know that one of his best friends will be going in a tear. But only one thing keep coming back in to Logan's head. It was what Kendall said. Even he wanted to know why him and no least when they were right about to go to L.A. What were they going to do now… when James is going.

Carlos was the second one that was taking this really hard. He know James since 2nd grade. He never wanted to believe that James was sick. He always convinced himself that James was afraid of snow or he did not know how to swim. But no madder how hard he tried to make a reason for James to know be sick he just could not. He know James was sick and that made it harder to handle what was going on. He also could not stop thinking though about what Kendall said. It t just keep replaying please tell me … why him.., we all wanted to know but that comment was driving Carlos insane. It was the thing that made him realize that he was about to loose one of his closes friends.

Kendall on the other hand was freaking out. He knew James since preschool. James was always there for him. When his dad left. When he broke both of his legs. Even when he got a cold, James was with him. He knew that James would get the cold too but much worse but he still stayed. Now his best friend was told that he will die, this can't be true. It's James, he has been sick before so why is this any different. Why now when they were about to live James dream. Why now? Kendall wished all these questions could be answered but he knew they would not. All his questions would go unanswered till the day he died.

They all were in there own thoughts when the doctor came out to give them the news.


	3. To LA or not

**Authors note- Thank you so, so, so much! I don't know what to say. Sorry for not thanking you in chapter 2. Thank you again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ****L **

_**Chapter 3 L.A. or not**_

When the doctor called the guys, they all jumped off there seats, and ran to him.

"Can we see him?" Carlos asked

" Almost, First I need to talk to you," the doctor replied, " First when you see him, he will be on a lot of medication. I have heard that you guys are planning on going to L.A. right?"

"Yes, is that a problem, sir. Although we are not every sure about everything yet."

"Not too much. Just in case he does go though, if he has to dance, I don't want him to dance more than a hour."

"Ok. Can we see him now?"

The doctor nodded his head, pointing to the direction of his room, "Room 430."

As the doctor left Kendall, Logan, and Carlos ran for the elevator. The ride up and the walk to his room was a quite one. When they had come to the door, they did not know to open it or come back later. They had gotten the courage to go in.

The room was an off white color and so was the bed sheets. There were many machines in the room. There laid James in the middle of it all. He was just waking up when they got in.

"Hey Guys," James whispered tiredly.

"Hey," Carlos and Logan said together.

"Hi," Kendall said sad feeling like he could cry. "So James how are you felling?"

"I am ok… I think," James answered back.

"Did the doctor tell you ?"

"Tell me… what?"

"Umm, Logan and Carlos can you leave us alone for a little bit."

With out answer it was just Kendall and James. Kendall was deep in thoughts trying to plan how to tell him, how to ask about the whole L.A. thing.

"So what did the doctor say?" James asked his voice was almost to low to hear.

"Umm he told us… told… us … on you 16th birthday… you.. Will"

"I will die…" James finished

"Yes. I am so sorry. I mean your dreams. Just when…"

"Don't be sorry, Kenny. I know this must be hard on all of you. Please don't cry… please don't"

"I won't cry but what are we going you do about the whole L.A. thing."

"Did the doctor say any thing about it ?"

"Yes. He said if you did say you wanted to go, then it was fine. If we have to dance you can only dance for a hour at a time."

"Oh," James said surprised for a bit.

"So do you know what you going to do?"

"Yes. I am going to …"

**Thank you again. Hope you enjoyed J please review? **


End file.
